


club banger

by Destroy_Roy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Club, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy
Summary: octane, mirage and crypto fuck in a club.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 54





	club banger

**Author's Note:**

> the only gangbang fic for octane is a rape fic. fuck that shit.  
> btw i'm trans

getting fucked and filled by so many strangers was a particular kink that octane wouldn't be too keen on admitting to anyone.

  
it started off back on his home planet. he was always under his father's scrutiny so he never had time to bring people home with him and try things out so he of course sought out ways to experience sex.

he lost his virginity by finding a club in the red light district that allowed you to be anonymously fucked by multiple people at a time. he signed up for it when he was 18.  
the first time was nerve wracking. he was blindfolded and gagged. he was lying on a pristine marble slab while strangers circled him. he was told that all cameras were forbidden from the establishment, and it was likely that these men would never see him again. the thought thrilled him.

  
he spread his legs when asked and felt the first cock slide inside of him. it was the first of many and it pounded deep inside of him. it had been such a wild experience for someone's first time.

this was also pre top surgery, so plenty of the men took their time to jack off and ejaculate onto his bare breasts. many more came inside of his cunt, and he had to admit that this anonymous fucking was the most thrilling way to pop his cherry.

  
fast forward 4 years. he was repeating it regularly in a club in angel city every week. this club was not as high scale as the previous one. the ropes were raggedy and he was pretty sure security was lackluster and people might sneak cameras in. it was all part of the thrill though, the thought that he might be filmed at his most vulnerable.

  
the first stranger of the night fucked him raw. his stomach was pressed against the cool metal of the table as they slid in and out of his hole, making him pant and whine through parted lips. they came inside of his cunt with a groan and stepped aside to let a second stranger do the same thing.

the third stranger bit harshly into the soft flesh of his ass before running their tongue down his taint. they ate his pussy out, tongue fucking his hole and sliding it over his wet lips making him squirm.

by now the bulbous head of another cock was brushing against his mouth and he opened it to take a stranger deep into his throat. he groaned around it as it weighed heavily on his tongue, brushing against the back of his throat. the stranger fucking his cunt with his tongue began flicking his clit with his fingers and his body tensed up. he came onto the strangers tongue with an intense whine.

he then heard a familiar voice.

  
"w-wow, look at him."

  
the familiar stutter tipped him off that it was mirage, of all people. he was astounded but he couldn't speak around the throbbing member in his mouth. he squirmed when he felt the trickster's familiar rough hands take hold of his hips, and slid deep inside his messy cunt.

he wondered if he knew that it was him. his legs were off and his tattoo was hidden from view with a half sleeve to make protecting his identity easier. whether mirage knew that it was him or not, it was hot either way though it was a very wild coincidence.

he felt the trickster pound into him and he moaned around the stranger's cock in his mouth. he hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head running his tongue over their slit where pre was leaking. they then came into his mouth and he swallowed their cum.

he then pressed his head down onto the table beneath him, feeling spurts of come hit his bare skin as the other people in the room jerked their cocks off at the sight of his fucked-out body.

mirage released his load inside of his holr and he groaned but purposely kept his voice low so the trickster wouldn't recognize him.

  
"ysee? now you try." mirage encouraged, voice throaty from his moans.

  
"i don't want your sloppy seconds."

  
hold on. crypto?

  
he felt mirage's hand slap his ass and he bit back a gasp. "go on! give it a try!"

  
he heard a sigh before the sound of a buckle being undone and a fly being pulled down. his heart sped up in his chest as he pressed his lips together to prevent himself from making noises.

mirage and crypto were both very good looking men. he didn't mind getting fucked by them but he wondered if they would be so willing if they knew that the 'anonymous' person that they were screwing was actually their fellow competitor.

he felt crypto slide into him. he was a little bigger than mirage but not as thick. he took his thrusts slowly which made octane whine even though he tried to stifle his sounds in case they recognized him.

he heard crypto's quiet grunts and moans like he was trying not to enjoy himself too much as he thrusted into octane's throbbing pussy.  
god he felt so wet and so full...he was starting to feel his head get fuzzy from the amount of cum inside of him. it was a thrill to be filled up by strangers especially the his fellow two legends.

"look at the little whore go!" mirage said and he felt a flash of arousal throughout his body. he liked being called names, but coming from that man in particular was very hot.

  
crypto came to a halt as he released his load inside of octane making him moan loudly.

 **oh shit**. he hadn't meant to do that.

another cock slid past his lips and he almost gagged on it as his hair was pulled and his mouth was fucked. two more men fucked him so thoroughly that he forgot about the presence of the two champions in the room.

they called him names as if they had been encouraged by mirage: a slutty boy, a cockwhore, a cumslut, a myriad of names. some that he liked and some that he didn't like at all but he could hardly protest with a cock in his mouth.

  
when all was said and done, he heard the strangers file out, leaving behind his cumfilled and cumstained body to heave on the table. god this session had been so good to him. he had cum nearly five times and his legs were shaky from adrenaline.

  
"well...see you in the ring, oct." mirage said.

  
"shut it." crypto said in an annoyed voice and they both left.

  
octane felt his body turn red. oh...they had known that it was him this whole time.  
that was kind of shameful.

but maybe he could pursue them outside of club hours too....


End file.
